The purpose of this study is to gain a clearer understanding of the natural history of glucocorticoid-induced osteoporosis. The protocol will also determine the efficacy of salmon calcitonin in preventing glucocorticoid bone loss by randomly assigning patients receiving chronic glucocorticoid therapy to either placebo or salmon calcitonin given as 100 units subcutaneously daily.